El único
by hikari eternity
Summary: —Puta vida. Se repite Perro loco. Como si no fuera suficiente con estar enamorado. Iwaizumi era simplemente inalcanzable. O donde Kentaro se niega a ser un pusilánime.


Unilateral

.

—Puta vida — Kentaro parece masticar las palabras. A su derecha e izquierda le miran escandalizados Kindaichi y Kunimi.

De todos los miembros del club de voleibol de Aobajousai, él es el único que puede ser considerado un malhablado, pendenciero, impaciente y agresivo a partes iguales. Y no es como si los demás fueran señoritas recatadas, dicen groserías de vez en cuando, y son impacientes, se enojan y aunque piensan que las cosas se arreglarían más fácilmente con unos cuantos golpes, han aprendido que no es la mejor manera de resolver un problema. Kentaro se pasa por donde le plazca esa norma. Y las demás igual.

—Cuida ese vocabulario, mocoso.

Ese es Hajime Iwaizumi, el único capaz de plantarle cara y salir indemne. No por nada Kentaro solo lo escucha y, de cierto modo ambiguo, le obedece a él. De hecho a nadie le sorprende, Hajime es como un macho alfa dentro del club. Aunque el título de capitán y demás, le pertenezca a Oikawa Tooru.

Bien, Hajime es entonces como un beta. Pone el orden en general, como cuando llegan las escandalosas chicas a buscar la atención de Oikawa, y el muy idiota se deja idolatrar; o como cuando Kentaro amenaza con hacer lo que le plazca, y él tiene que usar su voz grabe para hacerlo obedecer; es él en quien, no tan secretamente, Kindaichi aspirar llegar a ser; es un pilar fuerte del equipo, aunque se llega a romper de vez en cuando, y entonces Tooru acude en su rescate y le hace ver que no está solo.

Kentaro se muerde la lengua con demasiada fuerza, paladea entonces el sabor metálico de su sangre. Pero es eso o que el vicecapitán le mande a dar más vueltas por el gimnasio. Y aunque no le supondrían ningún problema, prefiere ahorrar energía. O quizás lo más sensato sería irritar al mayor, para que entonces él pueda desquitar su propia frustración. A Kyotani no le importaría convertirse en un saco de boxeo humano, si es Iwaizumi quien va a golpearlo.

—Entonces Oikawa no entrenara con nosotros… — Kunimi dice lo obvio.

Pero es en Kentaro en quien parecen surtir nuevamente otro efecto esas palabras. Le molesta de sobremanera la facilidad con la que su capitán se escabulle cuando están a punto de tener un partido tan importante. Contra Karasuno. Donde casualmente juega el prodigioso armador Kageyama Tobio, quien no es otro más que la pareja del armador de su equipo. Pero que pendejos, se repite insistentemente en su fuero interno. Ese día se aman, pero se apuesta lo que sea, a que el día del partido discutirán y probablemente se mandaran a la mierda.

Por esa tarde Iwaizumi se encarga de ellos, vigila todo con ojo analítico, corrige, grita, corre y se encarga de que Kyotani no fulmine a sus compañeros con la mirada, porque ya no es tan (esa es la palabra clave: tan) imprudente como para externar sus comentarios. Eso o más golpes y miradas asesinas, cortesía de Hajime.

Cuando acaba la hora de entrenamiento todos yacen tirados en la duela. Nadie dice nada sobre lo extenuante de los ejercicios, o sobre la molestia que crece en Perro loco y su as. Así que inteligentemente ponen en marcha una retirada estratégica, son hombres y como tal no huyen. Para nada.

—Deberías decírselo — habla Kyotani, encarando a su superior. Iwaizumi se crispa en su lugar, sus ojos se achican peligrosamente. El menor ya ve venir el golpe, pero este nunca llega.

—¿Para qué? — desestima, poniendo los brazos en jarra. Comprende perfectamente a que se refiere, de cierto modo siente que el conflictivo chico le presta demasiada atención, quizás solamente porque es al único que reconoce. Su espíritu se tranquiliza, llenándose de una dolorosa aceptación. Niega con la cabeza, con sus facciones relajadas, es una faz que Perro loco nunca le ha visto. Y aunque pensó que ver un lado más sensible en su superior le desagradaría o chocaría, lo cierto es que solo puede contener el aliento. Le gusta demasiado esa expresión.

—Solo por no ser un cobarde —escupe. Eso también equivale a un golpe hacia él mismo.

—No, él ya es feliz así. Ya lo verás, si ganamos… o perdemos, de cualquier forma vendrá a llorar aquí por la misma persona. Está enamorado y es la única forma en que sea una mejor persona. Él saca lo mejor de ese idiota.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Lo mismo podría decir yo, ¿qué hay de ti, Kentaro?

Iwaizumi da por terminada la plática, se aleja rumbo a las regaderas, donde probablemente ya no haya nadie. Él se queda ahí, parado, sintiéndose idiota. Aprieta los puños y se repite que no es un pusilánime.

—Puta vida — vuelve a decir. Sintiendo las arcadas que le producen su situación. Enamorarse ya era de por sí malo, hacerlo de alguien que no puede corresponderle lo es más. Sin embargo quedarse callado no es su estilo.

Y si se da prisa, puede que alcance a su superior en las duchas.

* * *

Hola gente bonita que lee esto. Estoy probando con más parejas, con más ideas que normalmente se quedan solo en mi cabeza.

Próximo reto: Kuroo x Tsukki.

¡Y ya voy a casi la mitad de Azul de Sueños!

Cuídense, nos seguimos leyendo.


End file.
